1. Technical Field
This invention relates to plaster finished walls supported on expanded steel lath and provided with expansion joints usually vertically disposed and more particularly to means for flexibly sealing such expansion joints.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No prior art devices are known that provide a flexible sealing connection between the flanged edges of expanded steel lath used as the supporting structure of a plastered wall, the flanged edges of the expanded steel lath being spaced with respect to one another to form an expansion joint in the finished wall.